Tale of Ordinary Days
by Vania1800
Summary: Matsui Kana, an ex-delinquent, is expelled from her school and aims to change at her new school. Everything goes very well, if the certain head prefect isn't in the picture. VariousxOC, but mainly 18OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Matsui Kana, an ex-delinquent, is expelled from her school and aims to change at her new school. Everything goes very well, if the certain head prefect isn't in the picture.**

**Rating : T**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! or any of the associated character.**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 1: INTRODUCTION<p>

Matsui Kana woke up.

Remembering her sudden drop out made her uneasy all times. She didn't get much sleep, especially when she saw her mother cried almost every night, asking what she had done to make the school dropped her out.

Getting up lazily, she stood up from her bed and went to the bathroom and proceeded to draw water for her bath. She turned the hot and cold faucets to her liking and allowed the mixtures to run into the tub. While waiting for the water, she brushed her teeth and went out to get her towel and clothes. After a few minutes of bath, she dried herself and slipped into her new uniform.

"Good morning, Kana-chan!" Her mother shouted, "I'm preparing your breakfast."

While waiting for the food, Kana poured a glass of milk for them both. After her mother cooked their breakfast, she put it on the table.

They ate together

"This is so good!" Kana exclaimed.

She finished off her last bite of breakfast and stood up. She went back to her room to take her bag. Taking a last glance at the mirror, she pulled down her skirt since it was too short to her liking and fixed her appearance.

Bidding a goodbye to her mother, she went off to school.

"I'm off to school!"

She just hoped Namimori Middle School wasn't so bad.

.***.

_And so hard to find._

"I'm lost . . . "

She was sure her mother told her to follow the path all the way and turn right at the fourth intersection and then . . . wait, or was it the third intersection? Feeling she was lost for a long time, she picked up her phone from her pocket and looked at the current time.

_7:49_

Eleven minutes to eight o'clock. She was going to be late if she didn't find any sign of her school, not to mention she was in the middle of nowhere. She sighed as she returned to the main path. Maybe she just had to follow her intuition or let the fate decide.

" – that baseball idiot, I can teach you instead, Juudaime!"

"Maa, let's just study together!"

"I think Yamamoto is right, Gokudera-kun."

Until she found a brown-haired teen with two of his friends passed in front of her, wearing the same uniform as her. Without thinking twice, Kana approached them and wasted no time to ask about the school's whereabouts.

"You must be the new student." he stated and pointed her finger to the direction in front of her, "Namimori-chuu is just a few steps ahead."

Kana silently blamed her stupidity and praised her luck in the same time. If not because of the teen in front of her, she wouldn't find the school that was actually very close to where she stood right now. Kana looked at him.

"Do you want to walk with us?" he offered, "what's your name again?"

"It's Matsui Kana. Thank you, um . . ."

"Tsuna, Sawada Tsunayoshi." He then pointed at his friends, "Gokudera Hayato and Yamamoto Takeshi."

"It's nice to meet you, Matsui-san." Yamamoto said.

"Kana will do just fine." She replied

"Don't be a trouble for Juudaime."

Kana ignored the urge to punch the certain teen. It's just her first day at her school after all. The thought of being dropped out twice in the same month made her shuddered. She just nodded and rolled her eyes. _Oh well . . ._

While walking towards the school, Tsuna and Yamamoto tried to hold a conversation with her and found the girl was nice to talk with. She appreciated everything they told her.

What they didn't know –

"Say, why did you move?" Yamamoto asked, "It would be hard to keep up in the middle of the semester."

– was the reason why she moved.

_"Um . . . I beat up people?" _

"I don't really like my old school."

"Oh." was his reply. Tsuna looked at her. Curiosity beamed in his eyes. Half of him wanted to ask if it was true or not, but half of him told him not to ask any further. There had to be a reason that people had to lie, and Tsuna didn't want to force any unwanted answer from them.

Kana arrived at the school gate and ran off, "I have to take my schedule, thank you." She waved her hand and went inside.

.***.

"Good morning." A young woman stepped in to the class.

She closed the door and walked to the teacher's desk. She clapped her hands, silencing the other occupants in the room, "We have a new student today."

Hearing his teacher mentioned a new student, Tsuna glanced at his friend, asking whether it was the same girl they met or not. Yamamoto looked back at him and smiled, asking the same question, and Gokudera . . . Gokudera couldn't careless.

_There are no new students except her anyway, _Tsuna thought.

"Kana-san, please come in." The class went silent for a moment as the door slid open once again.

Kana felt many eyes on her and it made her uncomfortable. She looked at the whole class and noticed the brown-haired teen and his friends she met earlier – Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto. She could hear others mutterings about her. Wanting to make the best first impression, Kana just bowed her head slightly and went inside the class towards her teacher. Kana put her best smile.

A part of her was glad since she didn't show any of her bad side, which meant she was a step closer to become a normal teenage girl.

"Please introduce yourself." The teacher said.

She nodded, "My name is Matsui Kana. It's nice to meet you all."

"Alright, you can sit next to Sasagawa Kyoko. Please raise your hand."

A bright orange-haired girl raised her hand. Kana went to sit beside her.

"Sasagawa Kyoko." The girl offered a hand.

"Matsui Kana." She replied and accepted her hand.

.***.

Kana was sure the gods were on her side today. She got Kyoko to introduce everything and everyone in the school. Kyoko was so nice to her. Her plan to be a normal-teenager girl was a step closer. Maybe, she was already one!

"As long as you pay attention to the class, I'm sure your grades will be fine." Kyoko advised, "Is there somewhere you haven't been to?"

Kana thought for a moment. There were many places she hadn't seen, but she thought it would be better if she went around by herself. Ah well, she wouldn't lost anyway, "Thanks Kyoko-san, I'll be fine."

"Okay, I'll be going." Kyoko waved her hand, "See you later."

What Kyoko failed to mention was the roof, the place where Hibari Kyoya and his lovely bird resided.

And it seemed Kana was heading the said place.

Maybe, the gods weren't on her side today.

When she was halfway, standing in front of the door and holding the door knob, she heard a chirp,

"Hibari! Hibari!"

"Hibari?" she murmured.

.***.

_Kana was walking home from his school. She was quite in hurry to tell her mother she got an A in her test. _

_When she heard sounds of laughing and a whimpering dog that seemed to be in pain, she went towards the voices. She found three boys who were abusing a poor puppy._

_"Stop that!" She yelled._

_The boys dropped the puppy and everything they used on it. The puppy immediately ran towards her, away from the three. Kana picked up the puppy. _

_"Oh, look! There's a little girl. Do you want some candy?" They mocked at her._

_Then, Kana was surrounded by three boys who were bigger than her. It wasn't that she scared. Hell, she couldn't care less if she had to beat them up right there. Being an animal lover, she just didn't want the puppy in her hand to injure more._

_"Oh, we're so scared. Please don't use that look on us." Boy number one, who seemed to be their boss, said, "I think the thing in your arms belongs to us. Can you give that little shit back to us?"_

_"What the fuck did you just say?" She snapped at him, clenching her fist._

_"Wow, I don't think that word suits a beautiful girl like y – " without waiting him to finish, Kana landed a punch square on his face, knocking him out cold in place. Kana didn't expect one single punch could knock him out like that. The boy was just too weak._

_"B-boss! Y-you! How dare you!" The second boy said. He swung his punch and aimed for her face, which she dodged quite easily. The last one did the same. Kana couldn't fight back with the puppy in her arms. If she put down the puppy, she wasn't sure they would leave it alone._

_Then,_ he _appeared. _

"_One against three is a little unfair, isn't it?" Another boy with jet-black hair who looked older than her walked towards them. Kana could feel an enormous aura but it wasn't directed at her, but the three in front of her._

_"Why you – "_

_"I'll bite you to death."_

_With the boy on her side and her strength combined, the fight lasted pretty well._

_"I want to fight you," He then glanced at the puppy in her arms, "Next time we meet."_

_"Thank you, um . . . "_

_"Hibari Kyoya."_

_.***._

It couldn't be the same person, right?

Pfft, of course not!

And she proceeded to turn the knob.

And found out how _right_ she was.

". . . Herbivore,"

The gods were never on her side after all.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading<strong>

**I appreciate any kind of review, a plain good/bad review is more than enough**

**See yaa ****:D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: Matsui Kana, an ex-delinquent, is expelled from her school and aims to change at her new school. Everything goes very well, if a certain head prefect isn't in the picture.**

**Rating : T**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! or any of the associated character.**

**Thank you for all reviews, favorites, and follows! (^^)b**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 2: DON CHIAVARONE<p>

_". . . Herbivore,"_

_The gods were never on her side after all._

.***.

Kana was certain the teen in front of her was the man who she had promised to fight a few years ago (technically, she didn't promise anything). His appearance was still the same as she could remember.

But still, if this Hibari still wanted a fight - no, if he still remembered her, well - _fuck you, Hibari Kyoya_. Good thing she didn't tell him her name . . . at least, she didn't _remember _giving him her name. There's no way she would go back to being a bloody delinquent and getting kicked out from school again. And no one, _no one_, including Hibari Kyoya was going to get in her way.

Kana didn't speak as steel-gray eyes watched her intently.

"Uh, sorry. I'm just gonna go back and – "

"Herbivore." He interrupted

"Y-Yes?" Kana never felt this anxious before. She could feel her own heart beating and prayed to everything that Hibari wouldn't recognize her in any way. Used to feeling confident in her fighting skill, Kana never thought she was afraid of someone knowing about her identity.

"Have you ever saved a dog?"

She blinked, "Huh? I ha – "

_"I want to fight you," He then glanced at the puppy_ _in her arms, "Next time we meet."_

Oh, she almost forgot. She saved a puppy back then.

"N-no, I haven't." She shook her head.

Hibari stared at the girl in front of him for a moment and chuckled,

"Of course." Then he went past her and left.

_That's it?_

As Hibari walked downstairs, sounds of footsteps on the stairs echoed. After a while, it stopped, making her sigh in relief. It was quiet, only sound of soft breeze could be heard, but then replaced by signature shriek of Sawada Tsunayoshi, "H-Hibari-san!"

A few minutes later, sounds of footsteps were heard once again, and the door was opened and revealed Tsuna and his friends, panting, asking her if she was okay, not crying, wounded, bruised, or something that involved with being beaten by Hibari. Hearing what they said, Kana was thankful she met Hibari when he was in a good mood. Who knew what would happen if he was not?

"Yes, yes, I understand he is part of Discipline Committee, but he doesn't need to beat us for every mistake we make." Gokudera stated.

"Hibari-san is a demon." Tsuna added.

"I agree." Yamamoto (cheerfully) nodded.

Hibari was strong. She knew it for years since that incident. Hibari must had improved through all these years, but Kana was sure she had too. From what Tsuna and his friends said, Hibari was indeed a person to be feared. Worst possible scenario, at least she could defend herself if he found out about her somehow.

– _Which won't happen, _she thought. She didn't plan on fighting anymore and she was quite certain her appearance was different from a few years ago; her hair was _slightly_ longer . . . at least there was a different, maybe four or five centimeters longer. She had also grown a little taller, tried to be more ladylike and abandon fighting. Short story, Kana was different from back then.

After that, Tsuna just lectured her.

"Don't be late to school."

"Don't run in the hall."

"Don't come to the roof before school is over."

"If not necessary, don't make an eye contact."

"Don't fight near the school."

"Don't speak loudly, especially screaming or shouting."

"Don't insult him."

"Leave if you have nothing to do at school."

And the list kept going on and on.

Just as Kana wanted to stop him, Tsuna raised a hand told her about the final warning, "And the MOST important thing is," Tsuna added an emphasis on the word 'most', indicating it was a very important thing that no one should ever do to the said prefect, "Don't ever, _ever,_ crowd in front of him."

"Er – "

"If you follow my warnings, I'm sure you'll be fine."

"But – "

"Just don't do anything stupid, okay?" Tsuna said, "I'll see you later."

And they left.

_But you do all those things._

.***.

When the school was over, Tsuna offered her to walk with him, remembering her being lost in the morning. Kana was sure she wouldn't get lost twice, so she chose to walk by herself. The path from school to her home wasn't so hard when she remembered the correct way.

After a few minutes, she arrived.

"I'm home!" She opened the door.

"Welcome home, Kana-chan." Her mother said, "How's school today?"

Kana sat down with her mother and told everything that happened at her school; the subjects were fun, although not all of them. She met new people in her school who were nice to her, also _someone_ who she had met a few years ago.

"Hibari Kyoya, isn't it? The one who helped you save a dog from the river." Of course, Kana never told her mother about fighting someone until the day she was dropped out from school. She just told her they saved a dog from drowning.

"Yeah, it was quite shocking." She replied.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Kana's mother stood up and went to pick up a paper, "Please go to the market and buy these."

"Let me put my bag first." Kana took the paper and nodded. She went to her room and put her bag, then received the money from her mother. Still in her school uniform, Kana wore her sandals and went outside.

A few minutes of walking, she arrived at the place. She was lucky that the market wasn't as crowded as usual. It wouldn't be fun bumping into people in a crowded place. When she was looking for every item on her shopping list, she saw someone running hurriedly with a purse in his hand a few meters from her. Kana ignored him, until she heard a scream from faraway,

"Help, that guy stole my purse!" It was a sound of a woman.

"Stop him!" Another voice was heard. It belonged to a man this time.

Kana turned around immediately, looking for the man who stole the purse. She saw the thug running while cautiously looking to his back, Kana wasted no time and caught his hand to take the purse from the thug, making him pull out a knife, which make her let go one of her hand that was holding the purse and gripped the armed hand.

"Drop your knife." She ordered.

He didn't seem to obey her warning and kept trying to move his hand to draw blood from any part of her body. Didn't get the respond she wanted, she hardened the grip slowly, but surely it was going to bruise if he didn't let go.

"Gah!" Of course, the thug dropped his knife, but she hasn't let him go.

"Now, would you be so kind to give me the purse?" She smiled, "Or do I have to twist your arm and – "

"F-fine take this, I-I don't need it anyway!" After taking the purse, Kana released her grip on the thug's hand and let him run away from her. She was sure it left a bruise on his hand since she gripped it hard. She picked up the knife and threw it away.

After that, a man with blonde hair and a young woman behind him approached her.

"Thank you so much for getting my purse back." The woman said.

"Is this yours?" Kana gave it to her.

"Yes, thank you." The woman nodded and asked, "Is there something I can do for you?"

"No, ma'am. I'm happy that you get your purse back." She replied. The woman thanked her again and insisted to do something for her, which she refused politely. She never expected something in return anyway. Kana just told her to be more careful next time. The woman also thanked the man who came with her and left them.

Kana then turned to leave, but stopped by a hand on her shoulder, "Hey, thanks for getting her purse back. If it weren't for you, we might never get it back."

"Yeah, I'm glad."

_The male voice belonged to him. _She thought.

"I'm Dino." He stretched out his hand courteously, which she replied with the same kindness.

"Kana."

"So Kana, which _Family _are you from?" he asked.

"Family?"

"N-never mind." The man blinked, looking as though he had said something wrong, "From how you caught the robber, I'm guessing that you have some fighting experience, am I right?"

"Yeah, but I've been trying to stop from now." She said, "My school dropped me out."

"Ouch," Dino looked at her sympathetically, "Namimori-Chuu?"

"Yes, that's my current school, how'd you know?"

"My little brother wears the same uniform."

"Little brother?" Kana asked, "Who?"

"Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"Oh! You're Tsuna's brother!" She said cheerfully.

"Well, not biologically." Dino grinned.

That was Kana's first meeting with the don of the Chiavarone Famiglia, and of course, it wouldn't be the last.

_.***._

The next day.

"I miss Kana." A guy said to his friends.

"Yeah, I miss kicking ass with her too." The other replied.

"Let's visit and buy her something. Any idea?"

"Headband."

"Necklace."

"How about a penknife?"

"That's – "

Then their teacher shouted, "For once, get your feet off the table, stop talking, and pay attention to the class!"

"Penknife it is."

.***.

Kana hated history.

She was almost asleep, until her phone vibrated in her pocket. Kana decided to ignore it and check it later. It was school hour and her phone call wasn't going to be an important one. Might be a prank call or something, but it didn't stop and kept on vibrating until finally she couldn't take it anymore. Was it so important that the caller kept calling her in this hour? She raised a hand and spoke,

"Sir, may I go to the bathroom?"

After a nod from her teacher, Kana stood up and went outside. She could feel her phone still vibrating in her pocket as she entered the toilet. She picked up her phone and saw the caller's name.

It was her friend from her old school.

"Hello?"

_". . . Kana! How are you?"_

"I'm fine, but what are you doing calling me in a time like this?"

_". . . Go out, Kana. We've come to visit ya!" _and the others added, _"We brought present too!"_

"WHAT?!" Kana ran to the nearest window and looked out. Her friends were standing in front of the school gate, one of them was holding a phone, "You're all skipping class!"

_". . . Huh? I thought we used to do that."_

"Who else is there?"

_". . . It's only four of us."_

_Those idiots! _It wasn't that Kana didn't like the idea of skipping class, but if people saw her skipping class and be with them, she was going to get into trouble. However if she didn't get down there, they would just jump the gate and look for her. If she could just run down there, told them to go back to their school, and get back to the class quickly, people wouldn't notice her absence.

"J-just wait there, okay?"

_". . . kay!"_

She exited the bathroom and ran as fast as she could. Of all possible times, why now? They could visit her after school or anytime other than now. _They even know my home address! Why bother going to my school now? _Kana put her phone to her ear and spoke,

"Are you there? I'm on my way to – "

Until she was interrupted by a voice behind her,

"Where are you going, herbivore?"

* * *

><p><strong>Heheheheheh *grin*<strong>

**Thanks for reading**

**I appreciate any kind of review, a plain good/bad review is more than enough**

**See yaa ****:D**


End file.
